EvilDorothyCatalonia's "Suggestions"
by EvilDorothyCatalonia
Summary: "Fanfic Suggestions" if you know what I mean. ^_~


I'm huge on songfics. If it's written well, that is. It is really hard to find a good songfic. That is why I love making challenges. I think it enlightens people to possibilities, because sometimes it hard to find a good song to symbolize a feelings. So here are my songfic challenges. I'm reposting one due to the sheer fact that I believe this will be good if done correctly. So here they are. WHEN YOU ARE DONE, EMAIL ME THE STORY ID. IF FOR SOME REASON THIS CHALLENGE GETS REMOVED, EMAIL ME AT: evildorothycatalonia@yahoo.com. So, here they are:  
  
HeeroxRelena  
  
"Father Figure" George Michael  
  
I'd like this to be a story type rather than a POV. You know events after the series.  
  
Lyrics:  
  
That's all I wanted  
  
Something special, something sacred  
  
In your eyes  
  
For just one moment  
  
To be bold and naked  
  
At your side  
  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
  
Understand me  
  
Maybe this time is forever  
  
Say it can be  
  
That's all you wanted  
  
Something special, someone sacred  
  
In your life  
  
Just for one moment  
  
To be warm and naked  
  
At my side  
  
Sometimes I think that you'll never  
  
Understand me  
  
But something tells me together  
  
We'd be happy  
  
(Baby)  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
(Oh baby)  
  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
  
(I'd love to)  
  
I will be your preacher teacher  
  
(Be your daddy)  
  
Anything you have in mind  
  
(It would make me)  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
(Very happy)  
  
I have had enough of crime  
  
(Please let me)  
  
I will be the one who loves you  
  
Until the end of time  
  
That's all I wanted  
  
But sometimes love can be mistaken  
  
For a crime  
  
That's all I wanted Just to see my baby's  
  
Blue eyed shine  
  
This time I think that my lover  
  
Understands me  
  
If we have faith in each other  
  
Then we can be strong  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
  
I will be your preacher teacher  
  
Anything you have in mind  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
I have had enough of crime  
  
I will be the one who loves you  
  
Until the end of time  
  
If you are the desert ,I'll be the sea  
  
If you ever hunger, hunger for me  
  
Whatever you ask for, that's what I'll be  
  
So when you remember the ones who have lied  
  
Who said that they cared  
  
But then laughed as you cried  
  
Beautiful Darling  
  
Don't think of me  
  
Because all I ever wanted  
  
It's in your eyes baby, baby  
  
And love can't lie, no...  
  
(Greet me with the eyes of a child)  
  
My love is always telling me so...  
  
(Heaven is a kiss and a smile)  
  
Just hold on, hold on  
  
I won't let you go, my baby  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
  
I will be your preacher teacher  
  
Anything you have in mind  
  
I will be your father figure  
  
I have had enough of crime  
  
(So I am gonna love you)  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I will be your father  
  
I will be your preacher  
  
I will be your daddy  
  
I will be the one who loves you until the end of time  
  
HeeroxRelena  
  
"How Can I Not Love You" Joy Enriquez  
  
I want this to circle around how they can't be together due to circumstance beyond their control and how they must be noble about it. And blah blah blah. POV, ok.  
  
Lyrics:  
  
Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love eachother  
  
Must be strong and we must let go  
  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
  
Chorus:  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
  
Wat we no longer long  
  
Chorus:  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you  
  
Bridge:  
  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
  
Cannot say what we no longer long  
  
Chorus:  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
How can I not love you  
  
When you are gone  
  
  
  
DorothyxQuatre  
  
"Damn OR Girl Like That" matchbox 20  
  
Either will do. Story or POV. I don't care.  
  
Lyrics:  
  
Girl Like That:  
  
you think this life would make me bolder  
  
but I'm running scared is all  
  
I hang on everything about you  
  
you think I'd settle down cuz I'm older  
  
but I roll with the changes is all  
  
I'm same old trailer trash in new shoes  
  
she gets sad when there's nothing going on  
  
she says it makes her feel damn worthless  
  
well you got to think with a girl like that  
  
any love at all, is better than nothing  
  
it's better than nothing  
  
I put my hands around your shoulder  
  
you're saying you're scared is all  
  
I think I know too much about you  
  
you think this life would make me colder  
  
I'd give in to the alcohol  
  
I put my loving arms around you, child  
  
you knew damn well there was nothing going on  
  
is that what makes you feel damn worthless  
  
well you got to think with a girl like that  
  
any love is better than nothing  
  
it's better than nothing  
  
you got to think, with a girl like that  
  
any love at all, is better than nothing  
  
it's better than nothing  
  
yeah she drags you down and she pulls you up  
  
she pulls you up  
  
says that she's sorry now but it's not enough  
  
to pull you up  
  
she's sorry  
  
I wake up quick just like I want to  
  
yeah but I stay out much too late  
  
you think this life can get a bit unkind but she stays  
  
down till the worth is gone  
  
and pulls you up, she pulls you up,  
  
she pulls you up and over, over  
  
well you got to think with a girl like that  
  
any love is better than nothing  
  
it's better than nothing  
  
you got to think, with a girl like that  
  
any love at all, is better than nothing  
  
it's better than nothing  
  
well you got to think with a girl like that  
  
any love at all, is better than nothing  
  
it's better than nothing  
  
Damn:  
  
this old world well  
  
don't it make you wanna think damn  
  
this cold girl well  
  
I know she wanna make you scream, damn  
  
what's the matter girl  
  
don't you think I'm good enough  
  
this old heart's had a whole lot a breakin' down  
  
she's got all these reasons in her head  
  
all that time she knew if I lied  
  
you can bet she will  
  
she's taking her time 'til I thought I would die  
  
and I can't sit still  
  
things got turned 'round  
  
don't know where I started from, damn  
  
I can't eat, can't sleep  
  
could have been a bigger man, damn  
  
oh what's the matter girl well don't you think I'm bright enough  
  
this old man had hard time getting here  
  
you can leave your number at the door  
  
all that time she knew if I lied  
  
you can bet she will  
  
she's taking her time 'til I thought I would die  
  
and I can't sit still  
  
and there's nothing at all  
  
yeah there's nothing at all  
  
well there's nothing at all  
  
to make her change her mind  
  
this old house been quiet since  
  
you went away, damn  
  
mixed up fixed out  
  
don't forget who got you here, damn  
  
what's the matter world  
  
well don't you see I opened up  
  
this whole part been played by another man  
  
I pulled out the reason card instead  
  
all that time she knew if I lied  
  
you can bet she will  
  
she's taking her time 'til I thought I would die  
  
and I can't sit still  
  
and there's nothing at all  
  
yeah there's nothing at all  
  
well there's nothing at all  
  
to make her change her mind  
  
says she can find  
  
the things that make up a life  
  
I bet she will she stays behind, I could stay here all night  
  
I could stay here until  
  
until there's nothing at all  
  
yeah there's nothing at all  
  
well there's nothing at all  
  
to make her change her mind 


End file.
